


Stoop to whatever methods you deem right

by purplefox



Series: Oh Alpha my Alpha [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: No way an Omega can be this cunning... right?





	

Naruto sat in the small office and tried to keep his breathing simple and his scent calm. He wanted to ask questions and this person was the best person to ask. Books were okay but there was so much he did not know and so much he could feel beyond his reach.

Having Kakashi, having his Alpha sleep next to him at night soothed him but he itched to make his mark again. Not that Kakashi was lowering his guard enough for that. He had his lapses but the moment Naruto felt his eyes change or a growl start in his throat then Kakashi was gone.

But with every passing day he was able to feel it the bond between them. He did not know that much about the imprinting itself but it was the reason he and Kakashi were so calmed by each other’s’ scents.

But he wanted more of Kakashi, Naruto had heard so much about Omegas and their roles and what some people did to them. Kakashi had wiped away all his fears from the moment they had met. The surge of protectiveness that had overcome Kakashi’s scent at their meeting. The anger at others, the small taste of desire that had been cut off as soon as he had started to scent it.

Kakashi worried about his control while Naruto constantly fretted about his place. He knew it was his instincts. Omegas tended to get anxious when they did not have clear plans and instructions that made sense to them. Kakashi said he could stay, he had taken on the role of guardian and protector but although Naruto knew it he felt as though he could not trust it.

Imprints could be dulled, they could be broken and for Naruto to be given everything he had dreamed of and being told that he did not have to do a thing in return for it honestly scared him. How was he supposed to take something like that?

Then Kakashi had ran off and gotten them both on suppressants and everything Naruto had started to feel and started to understand and connect with had been ruthlessly cut off and cut away. Naruto understood now why. He knew Kakashi’s desire to see him safe and protected was stronger than anything else the man felt. The man had a guilty streak so huge it easily crushed everything else.

But… Naruto was still not happy about the suppressants. He wanted to know more about them, how they worked and what they did because a time would come that he would be old enough that Kakashi would not be able to deny him. He would be old enough and his body would do what it was supposed to do. He would smell how he was supposed to, a claimed Omega, Kakashi’s Omega and Kakashi would smell like his.

He already did but Naruto already knew it was not enough. The imprint had only been the beginning he knew that. But he and Kakashi were compatible. It was enough to terrifying Kakashi and worry everyone else who knew of the situation and that was enough to intrigue Naruto.

X

“You want to know about your suppressants?” The Alpha nurse looked at her clipboard curiously. “What exactly do you want to know?”

Naruto felt ridiculously grateful for the scent blockers the woman was wearing. He hesitated before he glanced at the window. A simple plant in a brown plant pot sat in the middle blocking most of the view. “I want to know what it does.” He said quietly. “No one told me anything just that it was a suppressant and…” He trailed off before he lowered his voice even more. “I don’t know how I feel about it because sometimes I feel weird?” He glanced back up at her and had to bite his lip at the look of sympathy on her face before she started to shuffle through her notes.

“Well there are many various types of suppressants.” She began. “Everyone uses the term but not everyone knows there are different suppressants for different people with different uses. There are suppressants that contain birth control. Suppressants that supress your instincts, suppressants that slow down the development of your instincts through the suppression of your orientation.”

“Which do I have.” Naruto asked curiously. “I have the birth control one?”

“What?” She blinked at him in surprise her brown eyes shocked. “You’re too young for that suppressant. In your case because you have imprinted and started a bond the suppressant you are on slows your development and stops things like heat and other Omega traits related to sexual maturity from occurring.” She cleared her throat and shifted in her seat. “But you see, because you’re still growing you won’t be on that forever. It would be harmful to you. So there will be small breaks after a period of time. Time your body will then attempt to catch up until you decide to switch to another suppressant or decide to go without altogether. Many decide to stay on.” She confessed. “But even then it is advised to come off suppressants after a certain amount of time.”

“So my Alpha is on what type of suppressants?” Naruto pressed. He placed his hands on his knees and ignored how his hands shifted the orange material. “He’s on suppressants too so he has to come off of them?”

“Staying on them for a long period of time is unadvised but I’m sure your guardian has a plan in place for when he has to take a break off his suppressants.” She reassured. “Regardless of what many think nothing is going to happen the moment he or even you come off the suppressants. There would need to be… stimulation of sorts for his instincts to take over and send him into rut or any other state. Your guardian is on them out of precaution.” She finished.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded as she nodded back and started to scribble in her notes. That was plenty of information and his head was actually sort of swimming with it. The thing that was honestly at the front of his mind had to be the fact that she had told him he was not on any birth control.

Which explained more of Kakashi’s worry and fear. Not that he could ask them to put him on birth control either. That would get them more scrutiny than Naruto was looking for… and Naruto was not exactly sure that he even wanted to go on birth control. He knew the consequences but honestly it did not seem like a bad thing but he was fairly certain that was the Omega side of his talking strong on insecurities.

X

Warm hands around his body. The body pressed against him, it was the feeling of comfort, of peace and what he had been missing. There was more to it but Naruto was being held and that was what he had wanted.

He knew there were plenty of obstacles to his goal. He knew he was thinking, was behaving different to what others expected him to but Kakashi’s reactions were the only ones that mattered. The way he ruffled his hair, the way he smiled at him.

Naruto could be as contrary as he wanted Kakashi did not mind. He did not want a typical Omega. Sure he wanted Naruto to be Omega in some things. He thought Naruto was rushing ahead and Naruto could guess that half of Kakashi’s worries came not from Naruto but from Kakashi himself and his past.

Still being held, being nuzzled did something to him. It made him feel comforted. Naruto suspected it would do something else if he were off the suppressants.

Of course, he was already aware of Kakashi’s little affliction. The suppressants had affected his instincts not his nose. All the soap in the world could not erase the scent of satisfaction. Naruto slightly envied him for it but of course he was amused and delighted in it too. Kakashi’s desperate need to keep himself in control did something to Naruto.

It made his teeth ache. It made his skin tingle and most of all it caused a reaction deep inside himself. It made him feel proud, confident and that helped him make it through the times apart. It helped him through the days. His Alpha, he would not let Kakashi push him away.

They were compatible, in a way that shocked others. Did he think Naruto would leave him after finding out something like that? No matter what it took they would succumb to what nature demanded of them. It would take some time but hopefully not too much but Naruto would discover what their limits were.

He released a small sigh and turned over in order to snuggle closer. His lips touched Kakashi’s neck and he had to fight back the small smile that wanted to form at the man’s soft gasp. How on earth could he be afraid of someone like Kakashi? Alpha or not Naruto was the one in charge. Kakashi would never hurt him. He currently was fighting instincts as much as he could but currently that was fine. He would tire eventually.

Naruto sighed and snuggled even closer. The current obstructions would not be there forever. He knew what he wanted. What he needed, he would let his body tell him, when he could listen to his body again of course. He could still feel the bond between them and that was the only thing keeping him from doing something… drastic. It helped that Kakashi had listened to him keeping Naruto’s scent on him and not allowing others to trespass. Kakashi was his and Naruto was his in return. Naruto was an Omega and one thing he was coming to learn was that Omegas seemed to be very possessive creatures.

 


End file.
